


Wings

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: AU Yeah August 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Angels & Demons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: "I wasn't cold-constructed," Prowl said, and if he'd been a different mech, Jazz would've sworn he sounded shy. "But I wasn't forged either."Jazz frowned. "So, how'd you come online, then?"Prowl's not what he seems. Jazz still thinks he's gorgeous.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860307
Comments: 28
Kudos: 114





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU Yeah AUgust 2020 Day 2. Prompt: Wings.

Jazz hitched himself up to sit on the edge of Prowl's desk, bracing himself with a hand placed just so to prevent Prowl from getting to either his tablet or his terminal. Jazz had a question he wanted to be answered, and when the Jazz-Meister wanted answers, he got them. The methods he used to persuade Prowl were a lot more fun than the ones he used in interrogations, though.

"C'mon, Prowler," he coaxed, leaning into Prowl's space, "don't gotta give me the vorn and stellar-cycle, not even the hot spot, but at least give me the date of your sparking day?"

"Jazz…"

"Please?" Jazz wheedled. "We never celebrate, doesn't even have to be anything big. So, c'mon, when'd your spark ignite?"

"I don't know how you would count that."

Jazz frowned. "Well, when'd you come online then? Spark in protoform if you're counting it from when you thawed or whatever."

"I wasn't cold-constructed," Prowl said, and if he'd been a different mech, Jazz would've sworn he sounded shy. "But I wasn't forged either."

Jazz's frown deepened. "So, how'd you come online, then?"

"I – " Prowl looked away. "Have you never noticed anything different about me when we've merged?"

"I don't have as much experience with merging as a lot of people think," Jazz pointed out. "Three, including you. It's not the biggest sampling size, and anyway, I love you. That's all I'm thinking about when I’m merging with you." He turned Prowl's face back toward him. "If you've got something you haven't been telling me, I've gotta think there was a reason for it. You scared I'm going to run?"

Prowl managed a small smile at that. "I'm not scared you're going to run. Let me stand up."

"'Kay." Jazz stood too, and they spent a moment looking at each other before Prowl took a step back.

"I was neither forged in a hot spot nor cold-constructed in a factory," Prowl began. "I was sent as a watcher and a guide to the Matrix Bearer."

Jazz's optic band flickered in surprise. "Well, I'm not gonna deny I think you're heavenly, babe, but you were really…?"

Prowl reached out and took his hand. "Please don't be afraid," Prowl said quietly and _changed_.

It wasn't a transformation. It wasn't anything like that. Prowl shimmered, shifted, and even though Jazz _knew_ he was looking at Prowl because he would have known Prowl anywhere, he wasn't looking at a mech. He was looking at a gently glowing energy being, still roughly Prowl shaped, with what looked like folded wings where his doors had been.

"You…" Jazz breathed, stunned. "You're…"

"Jazz?" Prowl asked tentatively. His voice in this form had a rich, ringing sound like trumpets, and Jazz felt his jaw drop with how it thrilled through his structure. "Please, say it. Whatever it is."

"You're _gorgeous_!" Jazz finally blurted out. "Primus, mech!" Okay, apparently not a mech, but still. "Just look at you!"

"You're not angry that I didn't tell you?"

"What? Nah, course not." Jazz raised a hand and traced the upper edge of one of those lovely wings. "You're working undercover, I get that." That made Prowl smile. "Besides, Prowler, I know who you are. I know your spark, and you can't lie with your spark."

Prowl smiled and put his hands – so warm! – on Jazz's waist. "No, you can't."

"Do the wings open up any further?" Jazz asked, fascinated. They kind of looked like they did.

"Yes."

Prowl spread his wings, showing off a broad wing-span, filling the room with his light. Jazz lifted his hands and ran them reverently across the expanse of each wing. He felt Prowl shiver under the touch.

"Sensitive?" Jazz asked.

"You're touching my pure form. It can be as intimate as spark-play." Prowl caught Jazz's wrists when he started to draw away. "You don't need to stop."

"No?"

"No." Prowl's optics, bright blue even in this form, were fixed on Jazz's face. "I've wanted to show you this for a long time. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Don't have to apologize, Prowler," Jazz assured him, still touching, still fascinated. "Does Prime know?" Prowl'd said he was here as a guide to the Matrix-Bearer after all.

"He may suspect something, thanks to the Matrix, but if so, he's never said anything." Prowl's fingers flexed. "You don't feel I should have done more to stop the war?"

"You said you were here as a guide," Jazz pointed out, still utterly fascinated by his lover. "Not to give orders. I'm just as close to Prime as you are, and I can tell you you've been doing as good a job of guiding him as anyone could. Primus knows I love the mech, but he is _stubborn_."

Prowl laughed, still with that astounding resonance, relived. "Yes, he is, isn't he. Thank you, Jazz."

"No problem, baby. So, I'm the only one?"

Prowl smiled and cupped Jazz's jaw in his hand. "You've always been the only one, darling." Jazz had meant that he was the only one who knew about Prowl, but he'd take that answer no problem. Prowl's thumb brushed over Jazz's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Prowl. Kiss me?" Jazz asked hopefully, and Prowl's smile broadened, stunning Jazz further, and he hadn't thought it was possible, but it made him just want Prowl _more_.

"I'm always delighted to kiss you, no matter what form I take."

Prowl kissed him tenderly, sweetly. Those amazing wings swept forward and wrapped around him, surrounding Jazz with Prowl in a way he'd never experienced before even in the deepest merge. Jazz's knees turned to mercury, but Prowl – shockingly, arousingly strong – held him up and just kept kissing him.

"Please," Jazz murmured into it, and he wasn't sure what he was asking for. Kind of answered his own question a moment later when his chest plates opened, though. Guess he knew what he wanted even if he didn't know how to say it, was his last fleeting thought before his spark made contact with Prowl and he was filled and surrounded and loved.

* * *

"Wow," Jazz said contentedly afterwards. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten there, but they were in one of the chairs in Prowl's office with Jazz, spark chamber closed and chest plates still open, curled in Prowl's lap. "I mean, just… _wow_."

"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed next time we interface while I'm in mech-form," Prowl murmured, but Jazz could tell he was teasing.

"Nah, never disappointed to make love to you, no matter what form you're in," Jazz said, trying in defiance of physics to snuggle closer. "So, what happens when the war's over, though? Do you have to go back?"

Prowl kissed his temple gently. "No. I wasn't sent here for the war, I was sent to be a guide long before that. I'm not going anywhere, Jazz. Besides, you would only try to follow me, and that would upset things terribly."

"Does things good to get a bit upset sometimes," Jazz said. "And yeah, yeah, I would." Then, because Jazz was as curious as the proverbial cat, "but suppose you did, and I did – what'd happen?"

"My realm isn’t a safe place for mortals. I would have to wrap you in my wings and never let you go."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"No," Prowl agreed, wings sweeping forward to enclose them once more. "It doesn't."

**Author's Note:**

> End  
> Jazz eventually takes to declaring whatever day he wants to be special as Prowl's sparking day. If Prowl should happen to have more than one sparking day per year, that's just so they can get caught up.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
